


Spring Fever

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All we really need is the five of us, some streamers and booze. We've got three DJs between us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/43961.html?thread=7690425#t7690425) for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/43340.html?thread=7614540#t7614540) [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) prompt.

Victoria stomped down into the basement and flung her backpack down on the ground, then threw herself onto the couch, arms crossed over her chest.

Gabe, Alex, and Ryland exchanged glances as Nate came down the stairs with much less fanfare.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

Victoria turned more into the couch, away from them. "I don't want to talk about it."

Gabe got up from the beanbag, elbowing Ryland in the thigh as he went, and sat down next to her on the couch. "Come on, Vicky, tell us what's wrong."

"Don't call me that," she said, but she turned into the arm he put around her shoulders and let him pull her close.

"Hey," he said softly, "it can't be all that bad. You've still got us." He pressed a kiss behind her ear, and she softened against him.

"Yeah," she muttered, and she turned her face up for a real kiss.

Alex got up, also managing to dig his hand into Ryland as he did so, and ambled over to lean over them and kiss first Victoria and then Gabe. Gabe pulled Victoria down the sofa a little, hefting her half onto his lap, so there was room for Alex to curl in with them.

Nate took the beanbag with Ryland, kissing him briefly and then leaning back against him and pulling out his history book.

"You gonna talk to us?" Alex asked.

Victoria shook her head and leaned her head on Gabe's shoulder. "Can you hand me my backpack? I have a shitload of reading to do for English."

Alex did, but the look he gave her said this wasn't over.

Victoria's phone rang twenty minutes later, and she sighed as she dug it out and answered it.

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, Mom. Okay. I said okay! Fine. I'm on my way." She shoved her phone and her book into her backpack, scowl firmly on her face again. "I have to go. Family time or whatever." She pulled herself out of the tangle Alex and Gabe had made with her and stomped up the stairs.

"Seriously," Gabe said, watching her ass as it went out of sight, "what the fuck was that?"

"Morning announcements today," Nate said. "They had a big long list of rules about prom." He shrugged. "No college students."

Gabe blinked at him.

Alex said, "Oh."

Ryland said, "Fuck that shit."

Nate tipped his head back to look at him. "Not much we can do about it. I'm not sure we could have gotten all five of us in anyway."

"Fuck that shit," Ryland said again. "You and V want a prom, we'll just have our own fucking prom."

"What," Nate said, "in the basement?"

"Why the fuck not?" Alex asked. "All we really need is the five of us, some streamers and booze. We've got three DJs between us."

"And condoms." Gabe grinned lazily at them. "Everybody gets laid on prom night."

*

"Hey." Nate slid into a seat next to Victoria three minutes before the bell and leaned in to kiss her cheek quickly, before an adult could see them and they'd get lectured or some shit. "The guys are throwing us our own prom."

Victoria stared at him. "What, really?"

"Yeah. Basement, streamers, alcohol, whatever." Nate waved a hand and grinned at her. "They're doing the whole thing."

Victoria leaned close and murmured, "Condoms," and Nate grinned even harder and said, "They're way ahead of you."

*

Nate had some drumline thing after school, so Victoria went over to the house on her own. Gabe was the only one there, sprawled on the couch with a book and a pen. Victoria laid down on top of him, pushing his book out of the way.

"I hear you're throwing us a prom."

Gabe rested his elbows on her back, his hands in her hair. "If you want a prom you're getting a prom."

Victoria nodded. "I do. I know it's probably, like, a stupid high school tradition or something-"

Gabe put his hand over her mouth. "We all went to our proms." He was silent for a moment and then said, "You and Nate could go to the real one if you wanted."

Victoria was shaking her head even before he finished saying it. "All of us or none of us," she said, and then she kissed him.

There were always condoms nearby, and they were putting one to good use, both of them still dressed, just Gabe's jeans pulled down and Victoria's skirt hiked up, when Nate came in.

"We're not gonna last," Gabe told him, "but we'll blow you after."

"Okay." Nate knelt down next to them and made a valiant effort to kiss them both at once.

*

On April second, Victoria came to school incandescent, but refused to tell Nate why. "Later," she said every time he asked.

He was trailing her into the basement when Ryland caught sight of them and figured it out.

"You got in." His long legs took him to her in no time, and he was kissing her and she was laughing.

"I got in. Everywhere else too, but here. I'm staying. After graduation, I'm moving in."

Ryland hooked one leg around her ankles, pulling her close into the V of his legs, while Nate came up behind her.

"And next year," she said, keeping her body tight against Ryland's and turning her head to Nate, "it'll be your turn, and then we'll all be here, all the time." She kissed Nate wet and messy, and Gabe and Alex pressed in with them too.

*

Gabe, Alex, and Ryland refused to let Nate and Victoria come over on the day of Prom, so they hung out at Victoria's - her parents being slightly less likely to disapprove of them hanging out together with doors closed than his - and waited to get picked up.

They walked, all three of them ambling down the street and ringing Victoria's doorbell, and then the five of them laughing and talking and bumping into each other all the way to the house.

They really had put up streamers and they had the disco ball going. There were drinks on the table they'd pushed up against the wall, and they had a laptop hooked into the sound system playing incredibly cheesy music.

"This is totally what a prom is like," Alex said when Nate protested. He pulled Nate into the middle of the room to slow dance to Celine Dion, and Victoria and Ryland joined them while Gabe cued up the next song.

"Okay," Ryland declared three songs later, "I don't care if this is authentic prom music. This is not an authentic prom, and we are not listening to this shit any longer." He pushed a laughing Gabe away from the laptop to change the music, and then came back to slide himself into Gabe and Nate's dancing.

They took breaks from dancing to pile onto each other on the couch and drink, or for Nate and Ryland to continue their epic Halo contest, or to use the condoms that were stashed all around the room.

It was almost daylight when Alex said, "We should totally go to the beach," and they all trooped out and walked down there.

Victoria kicked off her shoes to make it easier to walk on the sand, but they didn't even make it down to the water before Gabe was pulling Alex in to kiss him and Victoria took Nate's hand and leaned against Ryland.

"Did you like your prom?" Ryland asked them.

"Totally sweet," Nate said, and Victoria smiled at him, at all of them, and said, "Better than the real thing ever could have been."


End file.
